The Winchaemon
by Frerard Vamp
Summary: One Shot, Fluffy. Dean and Autumn


This is something where John isn't gone ALL the time. And he don't fight stuff in different places a lot. It's where they've settled in and he only goes out to hunt on occasion. It's the only way this could possibly work shrugs It was also like 4 in the morning when I wrote this, so don't judge me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… which totally sucks**

Two young kids walked through a small path in the woods. They were best friends and were looking for a place to hang out when they didn't want to spend anytime at their homes. Before long, the two came across an easy-to-climb tree. They climbed half way and stopped at two branches one directly across from the other. They decided this would be their clubhouse. They would come every weekend and share something they had brought from their homes. And they would lay wood across the branches to form a floor.

The once young kids were now teenagers. They had had their clubhouse now for seven years. School had just let out and they always walked home together since they lived a few houses apart. Every weekend the two would go to the woods and climb up a tree they had named The Winchaemon, they talked until it began to get dark, and they only went back then because of the trouble they would get in if they weren't home after dark.  
"I heard the History teacher was caught cheating on her husband." Autumn said.  
"Really? Because I heard the principal was cheating on his wife. I wonder if they're a cheating couple." Dean said. He pulled out a couple Ziploc bags from his backpack which had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside. Autumn reached inside her backpack and brushed her hand throughout the bag. After a couple seconds she pulled out two cans of pop from home. Dean traded one of the sandwiches for a pop. The two ate before heading back to their own homes.  
"Tomorrow's Sunday. I can't be here because Dad needs me to watch Sammy while he's out." Dean said as they put their garbage in an empty grocery bag.  
"That's fine. Mom wants me to do a ton of chores tomorrow anyway. Teenie and I are going to go to the mall with some of our friends on Monday after school if you and Sammy want to tag along." Autumn offered.  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Especially for Sammy, we don't spend a lot of time together with friends. Just at home, and then he don't like to socialize much with me. Girl problems or something." Dean and Autumn climbed down the tree and headed towards the entrance of the woods. When they got to Autumn's house they said their good-byes.

"Where are you taking me?" Autumn said laughing. Dean had covered her eyes with a blindfold and walked her out to the woods where they decided their clubhouse would be when they were only seven-years-old. He stopped her in front of The Winchaemon and took off her blindfold. Autumn was surprised, but confused.  
"Why are we here, Dean?" Autumn shook her head.  
"Because," Dean said. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dean took hold of Autumn's hand and got down on one knee. "Autumn, you are the love of my life. I knew it the moment I seen you 15 years ago. And I just wanted you to know that. But I also have to know the answer to this … Will you marry me?" Dean pulled a small jewelry box from the inside of his jacket and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring Autumn had ever seen in her life. She had never been so shocked, speechless, and careless. But Autumn knew Dean was the man for her. She never figured he seen her as anything more than a friend.  
"I… I don't know what to say… of course I'll marry you!" A tear rolled down Autumn's cheek. They were now twenty-two years old. They had spent every Saturday together since they were seven; sibling with them or not. It didn't matter if it were at one's house, or the others. It didn't matter to them if it were just for family members, Autumn and Dean were together. And that's something Autumn would take to her grave.  
Dean slipped the ring on her ring finger. He picked Autumn up by her waist as he stood. He held her tight against him and pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss they'd now remember for a lifetime. Neither one had never been so happy in their lives.

An old man walked through the woods with a cane. It had been years since his dearly beloved wife had died. The old man came to the same spot every Saturday alone since his tragedy. He was probably somewhere in his early seventies. This fall day was even more special to the man than any other. It was the 50th anniversary since he had proposed to the love of his life. Only for her to be unfairly taken forty or so years later. The old man missed his love. He didn't want to continue without her, even if it was ten years later. The old man didn't care, if his love wasn't going to be with him any longer, he didn't want to go on. He lay down at the trunk of the tree he and his best friend and soul mate named the Winchaemon. He closed his eyes and took one more deep breath of life. As he let that last breath go, he and who he recognized as a young seven-year-old Autumn walked down a long tunnel with a white light at the end.

**A/N: One Shot. Posted on my sisters account too, Sarah the mutant farm girl. Much Fluff So yeah, if I get reviews on this I'll post the other one shots I've hidden from everyone OO **


End file.
